1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a soldering method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a novel improvement in a method and apparatus for providing sure electrical connection by causing relative displacement between a terminal pin, which has a coil and is dipped into molten solder in a solder bath, and the molten solder to thereby remove a coating from the coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been employed a soldering method of such a kind for soldering, for example, a resolver as follows. Namely, in the case of soldering a resolver, an end part 2a of a coil 2 of the resolver is entwined and wound around a terminal pin 1 provided on a terminal base or block of a resolver, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Then, this terminal pin 1 is dipped into molten solder 4, which is contained in a solder bath 3, with the result that the end part 2a of the coil 2 is electrically connected with the terminal pin 1 by using solder.
The conventional soldering method is implemented as above described, and thus has encountered the following problem. Namely, as a result of performing a solder dipping operation during a terminal pin is dipped in molten solder contained in a solder bath after brought down from above into the molten solder held in the solder bath which is in a state of rest, there may be the case that a coating formed on a coil is not sufficiently dissolved and thus remains thereon, and that problems in quality occurs, for instance, the electrical connection between the coil and the terminal pin is insufficient.
The present invention is accomplished to solve the aforementioned problems.